1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of printing data on any desired page of a book, a notebook, a bank book, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, books are manufactured in the following steps. First, a plurality of sheets of paper of same size is prepared. Then, different items of data are printed on each sheet. Next, the printed sheets are bound together, thus forming a book. Usually, once a book has been thus manufactured, a printing process is performed several times to print different items of data on any specified page of the book. It is well expected that it will be necessary to print various items of data on any specified page of a book, a notebook, or the like, in any specified region of a page. The following problems will arise in performing printing several times to print data items on a specified page of a book.
1) In a multilayer printing, e.g., a multicolor printing, a yellow image, a magenta image, and a cyan image must be sequentially printed on a desired page of a book. Unless the page is set at the same portion every time an image is printed, thereby printing the three images in complete alignment, the resultant color image or characters will not look as beautiful as is desired.
2) To print data on the whole area of a page of a book, the book must be fully opened. When the book is opened too much, the seamed portion of the pages may be damaged.
3) To print data in as specified region (e.g., a line or a box) on the desired page of a bank book, the page must be set at a correct position. Otherwise, the data will be printed outside the specified region, or partly within and partly without the region.